


You Have A Twin??

by iloveyouthreethousand



Series: Platonic MCU Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, I have no idea where this fic is going, Marvel Universe, but don't worry, but you're going to love it, cryofreeze again, im gonna finish this i swear, marvel's great, or else, you should have seen it by now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouthreethousand/pseuds/iloveyouthreethousand
Summary: You are Tony's twin, but no one would have guessed it. As you can imagine, the Avengers are quite shocked by this bit of information.





	You Have A Twin??

**1986, June 28**

Your father had always favoured you over your twin brother (whom you loved more than anyone else), saying you were smarter, a higher achiever and more well behaved. Now you couldn’t disagree on all of it, but that’s hardly any reason for you to be a favourite. He always told you that you would be greater than anyone else, and you used to believe that was what he thought. Until now. Now you lay in the cryofreeze chamber, waiting for your family to come to say their last goodbyes. If he really favoured you, would he really be keeping you away from him? He had claimed that ‘the future would need your mind’, but you didn’t believe an ounce of that shit. He just wanted you gone. The first person to come say goodbye was your mother. You never believed that she really cared about you because she was always fussing over Tony, but you didn’t mind. Tony deserved some love too. She didn’t waste too much time or breath over wishing you farewell. She just walked in, planted a kiss on your temple with a ‘Goodbye.’ and left. It was enough. When your father walked in, he gave you a long speech on how ‘the future will benefit from my wonderful mind’. Provided it, you know, worked. After he left, you were greeted by the sad smile of your brother.  
‘Hey stranger.’ you say sadly, ‘I’m gonna miss you.’  
‘I don’t think you can.’ he says matter of factly, ‘I mean, if you’re unconscious, how are you supposed to feel?’  
You smile a bit and look at him, only to see his eyes swimming with tears.  
‘Hey.’ you say again, but this time comfortingly, ‘It’ll be okay.’  
‘Maybe for you.’ he sniffs, blinking back tears, ‘I’m about to spend the rest of my life without my best friend.’  
‘You can come to wake me up whenever you like.’ you tell him, but you knew he couldn’t. Your father would never allow it. Even if he did, there was the possibility that-  
‘What if it doesn’t work?’ he asks softly, almost sounding scared, ‘What if you don’t come back. Ever?’  
‘Thanks for the vote of confidence.’ you grin, ‘I feel way better about this now.’  
‘You’ll be fine.’ he says, reassuring himself more than you, ‘I’m gonna miss you.’  
‘I know you will.’ you say, hugging him, ‘See you later.’  
‘See you later.’ he nods.  
He walked out of the room without you, looking at you through the glass. You can see your fathers hand hovering over the button to turn on the chamber and as he presses it you can make out Tony mouthing ‘I love you.’ You open your mouth to say it back and-

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes i know i'm now writing 3 fanfictions at once i can handle it i think
> 
> please leave kudos it makes me feel appreciated


End file.
